Forever Is Here
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Future One Tree Hill: 13 years in the future the next generation of One Tree Hill Characters are trying to navigate life, all seem to be facing drama and heartbreak, just like their parents.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Nathan and Haley: Nathan and Haley are still married, Jamie is 22 and a senior in college at Duke, he's expected to be a lottery pick in the draft. Lydia is 15 and a sophomore at Tree Hill, she's best friends with Sawyer who is a senior and both girls are cheerleaders. Daniel Scott is 12 and playing basketball, hoping to break his older brothers record. Claire Scott is six and loves to sing.**

**Julian and Brooke: Julian and Brooke are away on business a lot, but they always make time for family. Davis takes after Julian, he's 15 and loves to watch movies, he has a girlfriend named Anna who he has been dating for two years. Jude is more like Brooke, he's the starting point guard for the Ravens and he loves to party. He never really has a girlfriend but he's always hooking up with different girls. He's really close with Lydia.**

**Chase and Alex: Alex came right back from her tour when she found out she was pregnant, Chase, although angry at her for awhile, eventually forgave her and they have a daughter named Tracy. She's 13 and friends with Daniel, she loves to act just like her mom.**

**Quinn and Clay: Quinn found out she was pregnant about six months after "adopting" Logan. Logan is now 22 and best friends and roommates with Jamie. Quinn and. Clay's son Jason is 14 and friends with. Tracy and Daniel. Clay still works for. Fortitude with Nathan.**

**Peyton and. Lucas: They returned to Tree Hill when they found out Peyton was pregnant again when Sawyer was 6, their son Keith is 12 and plays basketball just like Lucas. Neither children have HCM, much to their relief, and Sawyer is into music and cheerleading.**

_In the Baker House:_

"Jude there is no way we should be doing this here, someone might find out." Lydia whisper hissed as the pair of slightly drunk teenagers stumbled into his bedroom, the one next door to his brother.

"No ones home." He raised his eyebrows and she sighed, pushing her hands through his messy brown hair, he smiled at her, as she made the drunk decision to unbutton his shirt, and he fumbled with her dress zipper, the pair fell into his bed, their drunk lust controlling their decision making skills. They wrestled each other's clothing off, and did what the rumor mill had been speculating about for months.

Davis Baker walked into the hallway of his home, his parents were away on their new movie, and his brother was at a loud party a few doors down, probably sucking face with some girl in the bathroom, but he heard rustling from inside his twins room, he didn't want to invade, so he shook his head and ignored it, walking down the hall to his room, and checking his phone to see if Anna had texted him, she hadn't, and with that he shut his phone off and tried to get some sleep.

He woke up in the morning, early per usual, and went to check to see if his brother wanted a bagel from Karen's cafe. He opened the door slightly, the first thing he noticed was the new red dress that. Lydia Scott had been wearing at school the day before discarded on the floor, the next thing he saw was his brothers plaid boxers thrown over the lamp shade, and two figures still wrapped in Jude's navy blue sheets. Davis stared at the scene in front of him for a few seconds, disgust hitting him, before he shut the door and decided to go get breakfast by himself. He came back an hour later, a coffee in his hands and his sweatshirt zipped up to lock out the chilly September air, Anna still hadn't texted him, and he was starting to worry. He had other problems to deal with though, he sat himself down with his Pre-Calc textbook and his calculator, and he started on his homework, when he heard Lydia's small feet patter against his parents hardwood floors.

"Morning Davis. I got drunk last night, Jude let me crash here." She stumbled over her lie, and Davis nodded,

"I know." He said and she hit her forehead with her hand,

"Don't tell anyone okay?" She begged and he smiled,

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. " he assured her,

"Thanks Davis, you're the best." She smiled and gave him a hug,

"I'm gone five minutes and you're already hitting on my brother." Jude joked, as he walked into the kitchen, obviously unashamed from the night before, his hair still rustled in that 'after sex' mess, and his sculpted stomach bare, because he ore nothing but his boxers, he handed Lydia her dress and she took it quickly, sending him a look and he laughed, "no one will ask questions if you show up in my shirt, your parents won't notice. " he winked and kissed her on the forehead, she deep sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna leave now." She walked towards the door, "thanks for last night." She winked back at him, closing the door behind her as he stood there with his jaw slack and his eyes following her.

"I cannot believe you slept with Lydia." Davis hissed when she was gone,

"Dude chill, we've been doing that for months." He poured himself a glass of water, and looked over at his brother, who was staring at him with a gaping mouth, "What? You surprised? Have I brought a slut home in awhile. Noooo." He made the statement as if the conclusion should've been drawn from the lack of females milling in and out of the Baker household.

_Duke University, outside of the Science Lab_**:**

Jamie chased down after the brunette in his lab class, she was hurriedly walking towards the quad, and he wanted to catch her and ask her to dinner, considering he'd been admiring her for the better half of a month. He made it next to her, and smiled his dazzling smile, she raised her eyebrows at him, waiting what he was going to say,

"I'm Jamie Scott." He stuck his hand out, that line normally worked, everyone knew him.

"I know who you are." She said matter o'factly.

"You a basketball fan?" He asked, trying to get her attention,

"You don't remember do you?" She asked and he cocked his head to the side, trying to understand,

"After the NCAA Championship Game like two years ago? The rave on campus?" She recognized his blank stare, "we were both pretty far gone..." She muttered and he shrugged,

"Sorry." He offered, and she huffed,

"Hey Julia!" A tall blonde walked towards the pair, a small child, probably around 1, clinging to her side, the blonde shot Julia a look and cocked her head towards Jamie, before regaining composure, the blonde handed the little boy over to Julia, and Julia smiled at Jamie,

"I have to go put Tyler down for a nap." She smiled, sickly sweetly at him, and walked away, but before she left, Jamie saw Tyler's eyes and recognized the deep blue tone, and sudden sinking feeling appeared in his stomach, it only worsened when the blonde who had broth Tyler over to Julia gave him a death glare and spat "ass hole" as she passed him. Jamie didn't waste any time, he followed Julia and her son towards the apartments off of campus, he was watching,feeling rather creepy, from his car, and he noticed her eyes had gotten red and she was crying, he wanted to ask too many questions but he drove away, trying to decide what to do.

Two days later, he walked into the lab, putting his stuff down next to her, and turning to her,

"Hey I'm sorry about whatever I did after that game." He whispered and she looked at him, he noticed how dark brown her eyes were, and the knot that had been building in his stomach for the past few days grew.

"Don't be." She said briefly and tried to turn back to her work, silence settled over the pair before she turned to him, suddenly her eyes wider and more vulnerable, "he's a year and 7 months." She gave him the bit of information and he smiled,

"He's a cute kid." Jamie didn't know what to say, and felt embarrassed as soon as that came out . She laughed,

"It's okay, guys normally aren't comfortable with it, don't worry about how stupid you just sounded." He chuckled at her answer and she looked over at him,

"Do you want to get coffee later tonight?" He asked.

_In Lydia's Household:_

"Hey mom!" Lydia tried to cover her hangover as she greeted her mom and her two siblings, Daniel and her dad were playing NBA Live and Claire was banging on the kiddie piano her dad had bought her for Christmas. Her mom ignored her though, and stomped straight towards Nathan,

"Nathan Scott. Our room. Now." She demanded, and Lydia backed away, glad her hangover had gone unrecognized, Nathan shrugged his shoulders at Daniel and followed Haley towards their bedroom. Lydia followed close behind, interested to know what had happened, she stood by the door, her ear pressed flatly against the wood, she heard the opening of the desk drawer.

"Is this what I think it is!?" She heard her dad say, his voice shaking,

"I swear to god Nathan." Her mom's voice sharp and tired,

"Hales, this isn't completely my fault here." He answered and Haley sighed,

"I'm 39! I can't be the old lady who just keeps having babies!" Her moms tones sounding stressed, Lydia's jaw went into an O at this, her mom was pregnant again? She leaned closer for more information,

"Hey you're not old." Nathan offered and Haley whimpered, "I know you're secretly happy about this." He joshed and she heard her mom laugh softly,

"Last one okay? No more." And she heard her dad's deep chuckle,

"That's what you said after Claire."


	2. Davis and Anna

**River Court, two days after Davis's 16th birthday: **

Davis paced nervously, he hadn't heard from his girlfriend Anna in almost a week, ever since their big fight.

***flashback***

Anna was one of those girls who attracted attention on the street, with her long blonde hair, which was almost always pulled up into a tight ballerina bun, and wide green eyes that stared into your soul. She was thin and tall, her stature that of a elegant dancer, which of course she was. She had met Davis is 5th grade, when she had moved to town and he had been assigned as her buddy for a science fair project. The two quickly became best friends, he was quiet and smart, she was polite and level headed. They had worked out perfectly as friends, that was until Anna had kissed him at sixth grade graduation. He had been completely blind-sided, and had ignored her for the entire summer. When he saw her next, she had grown even more, her chest had filled out, but her thin frame remained, he had grown up too. He'd ditched his glasses for contacts, and Brooke had insisted on making him dress preppier. He started working out in the summer, and played basketball with his brother and "cousin" every day, soon his three point shot was as precise as his ability to do a long algebra problem without a calculator. When he ran into her again at the beginning of eight grade he had pulled her into the hallway that was deserted during lunch, and he had kissed her hard on the lips, and had whispered an apology. She hadn't even responded,but had pulled him back for more, and they'd been dating ever since.

"Do you ever wish we'd waited to date?" She had asked one evening, when she was curled up against him on his couch,

"Not really." He had mumbled, absent mindedly playing with her blonde curls. She had turned her head towards him,

"I kinda wish we did." She ventured quietly and he had sat up with a start.

"Why?" He had exclaimed,

"I don't know, I just feel like we both missed those experiences." She said softly,

"What experiences?" He demanded, and she stood dip and walked over to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water,

"You know, strings of meaningless relationships. When we started dating I didn't think it was going to be a forever kind of deal." She sipped her drink,

"What did you think it was going to be then?" He asked, and she shrugged,

"I don't know, my first kiss, my first break up." She answered,

"What the hell has brought on this forever talk?" He said, clearly upset,

"I don't know, just it didn't start out serious and now it's serious, and I don't know when I was 13 I thought you were everything. And now were gonna be 16 in a few weeks, and I can't believe that I'm supposed to be with my first love the rest of my life." She said, and his heart shattered,

"But what if we are? What if we got lucky?" He asked, and she looked at him, her wide green eyes sad,

"But what if we didn't? What if our first love isn't our only love? What if we're supposed to love other people? What if we're supposed to grow up, and grow apart?" She looked like she was about to cry as she whispered the next statement, his blue eyes glazed over with anger,

"What if we got it right the first time around?" He said loudly, and he went to the door and opened it for her,

"Are you kicking me out?" She asked, her voice breaking,

"I guess this is our first break up." He pointed to the open door, she walked out, her soft sobs shaking her frame, which looked strangely thicker to him as he shut the door behind her.

***end flashback***

He dribbled the basketball against the hard concrete court, he heard foot steps behind him, he turned, hoping that it was Anna, but it wasn't, instead his brother was standing, looking worried.

"What's wrong little brother?" Jude asked, and Davis shot the ball, it swished through the net,

"Anna hasn't answered my texts" he mumbled, as he tipped in a lay up,

"Give the girl time, you guys broke up like two days ago, you have to have a post break up period before you go running back to her." Jude tossed his brother the ball,

"And you would know this how?" Davis said, his eyebrows raised,

"I've had nine girlfriends in the past year." Jude answered, "and now I have Lydia."

"That does not support your point." Davis accused him, shooting another three pointer, and watching it as it went through the hoop,

"Whatever man, come to Devon's party tonight, maybe we can find a cheerleader for you." Jude offered and Davis sighed,

"It couldn't hurt I guess." He answered, and the brothers walked off the court together. Anna watched from a distance, her sad green eyes focused on the shorter of the two, he seemed alright without her, and that hurt.

Anna switched off her headlights, and drove to her best friend Jennifer's house, she knocked on the front door, and Jen came running, she squealed and picked up her up,

"I need to sober buddy for Devon's party tonight" her friend shouted and Anna nodded her agreement, maybe it would get a certain blue eyed boy out of her mind.

**Devon's House**:

The music was already pumping when Jude and Davis Baker walked into the beach front mansion, Jude pulled his brother through the crowd of sweaty teenagers, finding the room where the team and the cheerleaders had all piled into. He found Lydia right away and pulled her away from her conversation to kiss her, then had winked and released her back to her friends. That's when a short redhead accidentally bumped into the brothers, she looked up, her drink spilled down her shirt then she looked up at Davis, her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Want my shirt?" He asked and she smiled softly,

"Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said and she brightened up,

"Then sure number 17, I'll take your shirt. " She pulled off the white top she'd had on, and Davis found himself staring at her chest, before her blushed and pulled his eyes back up to her face,

"On second thought how about I take my shirt off and we go upstairs." He said strongly and she smirked up at him,

"That sounds perfect to me." She answered, and he took her by the hand and yanked her towards the stairs, Anna noticed her ex and the busty redhead going up stairs, and she held back tears. Davis continued up the stairs, the small fiery haired girl following him happily.

"So redhead, what's your name?" He asked, as the pair walked into a room,

"I'm Liz. I cheer with your brothers girlfriend" She answered and he grinned at her,

"Did everyone know about Lyds and Jude but me?"

"Pretty much. We caught them fucking in the locker room a few months ago." She explained, and he laughed,

"I'm proud of him for keeping her around for so long."

"Oh yeah, you're a relationship guy aren't you?" She asked, and he chuckled,

"Well I just got out of a two year relationship so you tell me."

"Well let's just set the record here," she mumbled as she unbuttoned his shirt, " this," she pointed between them," is not a relationship." He gripped her waist and pulled her onto the bed with him, "this," she kissed him, " is just meaningless, drunk, sex" she finished and he nodded his understanding.

Jude came up an hour later, to fetch his brother for a game of beer pong, and found him and the redhead in the upstairs bedroom, getting dressed. She had stolen his white shirt, and he was pulling on his khaki pants. Davis shoved his Charlotte Bobcats snap-back on backwards, taking a fashion hint from his brother, and winked at the red headed freshman before he left the room.

"Yo Davis! Where's your shirt?" Devon, the center on the team, and one of Davis's close friends shouted,

"It's wherever Liz went." He answered, shrugging his shoulders and went to the table that was set up. He played his brother first, and then after he'd beat him, his other teammates, until Davis could barely remember his own name, he found that winning beer pong attracted a lot of attention and before he knew it he was in the corner with a curvy brunette, who's name he didn't know. The great night ended when he stumbled out to the beach, and even in his drunken state, he recognized Anna's soft sobs, he walked, or stumbled, over to her. He sat down next to her and looked at her, his blue eyes intensely focused on her.

"Davis what are you doing out here?" She asked, aware of how drunk he was,

"I don't really know. Why are you sad?" He said, making a cute face of frustration,

"You're not going to remember any of this in the morning so I might as well tell you." She said into the night air,

"You can tell me anything." He said, almost childlike in his demeanor,

"Im late Davis." She said softly, and he looked at her,

"Late for what?" He asked, again confusion playing on his face,

"Late." She mumbled and he squished his forehead together trying to make sense of what she said,

"I can take you there. I don't want you to be late for anything." He offered, and she tried to laugh through her tears,

"Davis, I'm scared." She whispered,

"I'll protect you from the monsters Annie, they won't hurt you." He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest,

"It's not the monsters I'm worried about." She hiccuped, and he looked at her, brow furrowed,

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of losing you." She said into his chest,

"I'm not going anywhere." He said quietly, and the pair fell asleep on the beach.

When the sun rose the next morning, Davis looked down, and saw Anna asleep on his lap, his head was pounding, he barely remembered what happened the night before, but he didn't have a shirt on and his hat was on backwards, so obviously shit had gone down. He recalled stumbling out for fresh air, and finding the blonde on the beach, crying, he remembered one word, late, from their conversation, and he couldn't make sense of it. So he stood up and woke Anna up,

"Hey Anna how drunk was I last night?" He asked, as he poured Advil down his throat,

"You won four rounds of beer pong. After you had sex with Liz, and made out with some brunette in the corner." She said, her eyebrows raised, and her heart pounding.

"Damn I had a good night then." He chuckled, and looked down at his ex girlfriend, "you know we were good together Anna." He watched as her face face twisted into a pained expression, he jumped back on the ground, " what's wrong?" He asked, and she looked like she was about to cry, "don't answer that, I'm taking you to a hospital." He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his car, his hangover still pounding him, he set her in the back seat, and sped off towards the nearest hospital.

An hour passed before a doctor emerged from the room,

"Was it alcohol poison? Is she okay?" Davis immediately jumped up,

"How are you related to Anna?" The doctor asked,

"I'm her boyf...well ex boyfriend." He answered,

"Well then I assume you know of her condition." The doctor continued,

"What condition?" Davis asked alarmed,

"Well Miss. Anna is six weeks pregnant." The doctor continued,

"Anna's pregnant!?" Davis exclaimed, and the doctor urged to calm him down,

"She was suffering from early onset cramps, they're nothing to be worried about, she just needs to take her pills and the pain should go away, you're free to take her home." The doctor said, and Davis, who was shocked, followed him into the room where Anna was pulling her sweatshirt back on. The two left in silence,

"Were you even going to tell me?" He asked, breaking the silence in the car,

"I didn't even know for sure until an hour ago." She mumbled, staring out the window,

"Well were you going to tell me that you even suspected it?" He asked, still angry at her for not telling him,

"I told you last night." She said,

"You knew I wasn't going to remember that, you knew I was drunk as hell." He almost shouted,

"I was scared to tell you." She whispered, and he sighed,

"You know Anna that would've been something I would've liked to have known. This is my business too!" He answered loudly,

"Whatever. I'm not keeping it anyways." She muttered, he looked at her, his eyes crazy,

"Don't I have a say!?" He exclaimed, and then regretted it, he reached over and out a hand on her thigh and gave her a reassuring squeeze, " I mean, I'll do whatever you want to do Anna."

"I'm just so scared Davis." She croaked, and he looked over, realizing she was sobbing in his passenger seat, he pulled over, next to a wide lake, and came to her side of the car,helping her out as she stood there shaking from her tears. He held her close to him, and sat down with her on the edge of the pier, their feet hanging over above the water.

"You said you didn't love me." He said softly, his hand rubbing comforting circles on her back,

"I always will." She whispered and he watched as his ex girlfriend collapsed into tears, he pulled her closer to him, kissing her head, and hoping everything was going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke returned home from her business trip, tidying up the living room and the bathrooms in preparation for her husbands return from LA. She went into Jude and Davis's rooms, and started to put things away, tossing papers into the trash and folding their clothes. She found the bracelet first, it had been the bracelet Brooke had bought for Lydia for her 16th birthday a few weeks before. The silver charm bracelet was hanging on the corner of Jude's sheets, obviously accidentally yanked off in the bed and forgotten about. She sighed, she had suspected Jude and Lydia had been sleeping together for awhile now. At the age of 16, the whole "we're gonna watch a movie with the volume at the maximum and the lights off" excuse had lost merit. She untangled the bracelet and put it on the bedside table, making her way over the the boys joint bathroom. She hung up the towels,and then went in search of the window cleaner for the mirror. Instead, under the boys sink, she found a scrunched up, fuzzy, black and white photograph. She flattened the image out, and suddenly her stomach fell, she was staring at a sonogram, meaning one of her sons was going to be a father, she quickly shoved the picture back, planning to interrogate her boys later that afternoon.

Brooke came back out to the kitchen and looked over to see her brunette "niece" on top of her athletic and irresponsible offspring, they were still clothed, but the pair were progressing quickly so Brooke cleared her throat. Both teenagers sprung up and Lydia quickly rebuttoned her shirt.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" She said awkwardly, looking down at Jude for guidance,

"Hey mom." Jude chimed in, his eyes still fixated on the girl next to him,

"Hello you two..." Brooke replied, looking at both of them, with the sonogram in the back of her mind, "how have you been?"

"We won our game by 24 mom." Jude said excitedly, rubbing Lydia's shoulder,

"He played so great! He had 26 points!" Lydia added, pushing herself off of the couch and making her way to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. "Shit Jude where'd you put those vitamins?" She asked as she looked around for the bottle.

"Uh I think they're in my bathroom under the sink with your toothbrush." He answered and Lydia went in search of her pill bottle. Brooke looked at her son, trying to figure out if the vitamins Lydia had been looking for had been pre-natal ones without looking suspicious.

"So anything I missed?" Brooke asked, looking pointedly at Jude, who shrugged,

"Just some dumb Tree Hill drama. Oh and Davis and Anna broke up, so he's been kinda pissy lately." Jude said as he stood up and grabbed a muffin from the counter, Brooke's stomach flipped again, if Davis and his girlfriend had separated then it had to be Jude and Lydia's sonogram that she had found. She wasn't surprised, she'd assumed it would be her less intelligent son that would knock up his girlfriend, and she looked at him and frowned,

"Well that's too bad, why'd they break up?" Brooke pried,

"Uh I don't know Mom, but they were talking on the beach at basketball after party last night so maybe they're figuring it out." Jude said as he walked into his bedroom to join his girlfriend who had found her gummy vitamins and was happily chewing the Flinestones vitamin gummies that Jude had jokingly bought over the weekend when she'd accused him of being irresponsible when he'd ran out of his vitamins that his mom had bought him and whined about it.

"Does your mom seem on edge?" Lydia asked as she sat on his bed and turned on the tv,

"She's probably just missing Dad, I don't know." Jude added, jumping next to her and kissing her head, as she snuggled into him, they were watching a dumb sitcom where the couple had named their child Roast, and Brooke had neglected to hear the tv when she'd stood outside her sons room to listen to the conversation, "Roast, I like that name." Jude commented, and Lydia looked at him incredulously,

"No way in hell would I name my child Roast." She laughed at him as he chuckled,

"How about Turk." He smiled, making a meat related joke,

"Stop those are dumb names, this kids gonna be stuck with it for the rest of their lives." She hit him on the shoulder, Brooke listened petrified, her son was suggested various deli names for their child, if this didn't prove his immaturity she didn't know what would.

The two emerged from the room, red love-bites prevalent on Jude's neck, and Lydia glowing, Brooke looked at her again, she had either gained weight or she was just wearing a large tee shirt, but Brooke was skeptical and worried. Lydia was collecting her stuff,

"Where you off to?" Brooke asked,

"Oh I have a doctors appointment down town and Jude said he'd drive me." Lydia said smiling at her aunt,

"Always there for my girl." He chimed in, and Brooke would've thought it was cute had she not suspected a grandchild was coming in a few months. Her other son chose this moment to stomp in, sulking past his brother and Lydia and going straight to his room. The couple awkwardly left as Brooke went to check on Davis.

Davis was laying on his bed, hands on his head, numb from all the news he had received over the past week, he hoped his mom hadn't poked around and found the sonogram from Anna's last appointment in his sink, he was petrified to tell her, this is something she would've expected out of Jude but certainly not out of her 4.3 GPA son. He sighed as his mother walked in, and he prepared himself to put up a false facade.

"Hey Honey..." His mom sat down next to him and placed a kiss on his head, "Jude told me about you and Anna breaking up I'm sorry."

"We aren't broken up anymore" he stuttered, and his mom looked at him questionably, "it's complicated... Really complicated" he mumbled and his mom tilted her head, shrugged her shoulders and kissed him on the cheek,

"There family dinner at Haley and Nathan's tonight at 7 honey." She smiled weakly and walked out of his room and into her bedroom to get changed, she hurriedly called her husband,

"Brooke are you ok?" Julian asked as his frantic wife stuttered over the phone,

"I found a sonogram in our sons bathroom, and Lydia's taking vitamins and coming up with names and going to doctors appointments WITH OUR SON." She blurted out, keeping her voice quiet,

"I'll be home for dinner we can deal with it then honey, it's all going to be alright don't worry." Julian tried to calm her down, and she just sniffled and said goodbye as an exasperated Julian tried to come to terms with his son being a teenage father on the drive home from the airport.

At 7:15 Haley and Brooke had congregated in the kitchen, Lucas and Peyton had been running late, and the boys had all scurried off to play NBA Live, leaving the two best friends alone in the kitchen, well almost alone. Lydia walked in,

"Hey mom since it's a special occasion can I have a glass of wine?" She asked, smiling and pleading,

"Here honey," Haley took the glass she had just poured, that she'd realized she couldn't drink, and handed it to her daughter, "take mine." Lydia grinned at her mom and took the glass,

"You're not supposed to drink when you're pregnant!" Brooke blurted, covering her mouth as Lydia stopped halfway through the sip,

"How'd you know! Nathan and I hadn't told anyone, we were waiting because I'm a little old and we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up incase I didn't carry to term, but how did you know!" Haley asked,

"It was a guess!" Brooke fake squealed and hugged her friend, trying to see what Lydia was doing, Lydia has set her drink down on the counter,

"I heard you and dad talking about it but I'm still so excited!" Lydia said, looking at Brooke as she gave her mom a hug, Brooke looked confused.

The families congregated at the big table,food was overflowing and Haley had told everyone else their news, which was answered by squeals. Meanwhile Brooke still felt uneasy because she knew another baby was coming, and it wasn't from the solid couple that was Naley. Lydia seemed really hungry, she was eating more then normal, and Brooke was watching her like a hawk,

"Aunt Brooke are you ok?" Lydia asked halfway through desert, when the younger kids had left the table.

"I found the sonogram under Jude's sink." Brooke answered softly and Lydia was taken aback,

"Mom Lydia's not pregnant..." Jude said loudly and Lydia nodded in agreement,

"I have the cramps and headache to prove it" she added, and Brooke looked at her other son, who's face had gone ghost white,

"Davis...?" She asked,

"I got Anna pregnant mom."


	4. Chapter 4

The silence that followed was deadly. Lydia and Jude's mouths opened into O's and Brooke tried to hide the sheer shock that plagued her perfect features.

"You? Not Jude?" She asked, making sure she had heard her smarter son correctly.

"Mom I may not know Calculus but I know how to use a condom," Jude said, feeling kind've offended that his mom had assumed he would be the irresponsible one.

"Not now Jude." Brooke snapped and the tall brooding brunette stood up, taking Lydia by the hand and leading her out of the room. Julian hadn't said a word yet, he was watching the interaction with intense curiosity and also concern.

"Mom we were using protection; I swear, she was on the pill. She just missed a few and we didn't know and Im just as shocked as you are and I know that my future just blew up but also that's my girlfriend, that's the same girl I've been in love with since I was thirteen, and I can't just leave her," Davis said, his voice cracking and his attempt at sounding in control failing miserably.

"You definitely aren't leaving her," Julian chose now to chime in, "that's your kid too."

"I wasn't saying that was an option!" Davis snapped back, feeling incredibly misunderstood.

"Have you talked to her about," Brooke paused uncomfortably before finishing, "options?"

"She wasn't going to keep it, but she told me on the way home from the hospital and I told her I'd be there for her no matter what and she seemed to change her mind, but I dont know if I can even handle a kid or if she can or if we can even handle her being pregnant for 9 months," Davis' words spilled out of his mouth uncomfortably, glancing nervously between his parents.

"Well whatever her choice is you're going to be there for her, whether it means driving her to a Planned Parenthood for an abortion or supporting her and your baby for the rest of your life or finding an adoptive couple," Brooke said coarsely.

"I know mom," Davis said softly, he looked terrified but he also felt relieved that it was out there and that they knew, "Is it okay if I call her?" he asked quietly and his mom nodded.

"I told my parents," he said quickly when she picked up after the third ring.

"How did they take it?" She asked in a whisper.

"They told me to support you no matter what decision you make," he answered and he heard her sigh softly, "what?" he questioned.

"I decided to keep it Davis. I know that might not be the answer you want, and you know Im totally pro-choice but even though this was an accident it wasnt an accident with someone who I didnt love or who wouldnt love our child," she said nervously and her sudden confession was met with an uncomfortable silence, "Davis?"

"I love you too. And Ill love our kid because it's ours, yeah a giant fuck up, but still ours," he admitted and he heard the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

Lydia was stunned at what she had just heard in her dining room. She was staring at Jude, her mouth still wide open and his hands on her legs, drawing circles aimlessly.

"Can you believe that?" She asked finally and Jude laughed a little bit,

"Honestly you and I might be the luckiest people when it comes to avoiding mishaps," he joked, he was attempting to lighten the mood and he was glad when a small smile crossed her face.

"From now on we're only fucking when you use a condom and I've definitely taken every pill for the month," she informed him and he winked at her,

"I think I can handle that," he grabbed her hands and looked at her with an endearing grin, "you're gonna be the hottest aunt around."

"Im not technically gonna be an aunt. Unless Jamie finally impregnated one of his conquests," she pointed out and he chuckled.

"Give the guy a few months, he'll be a rookie star and you'll have like nine nephews and nieces," he joshed and Lydia rolled her eyes.

/Duke/

Jamie was picking Julia up at 9 and he was a nervous wreck. He wanted so desperately to ask her if he was a dad to a son he didn't know he had, but he also knew she would want to be protective of the adorable blue-eyed toddler. He texted her,

'I'm outside, didn't want to wake Tyler if he was asleep'

He waited patiently for a ding back but he got no response. He rang the doorbell and a very frazzled Julia answered the door,

"Please say you have a car." She demanded as he took in the panic in her voice,

"Yeah it's downstairs? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Tyler's running an 105 degree fever and the ambulance dispatcher said it'll be awhile and I'm better off driving him in but my roommate has the car," she said quickly. Jamie sprung into action,

"Where is he?" Jamie asked quickly pushing past her,

"He's in his bed. I wanted him to be comfortable until the ambulance got here."

Jamie didnt know exactly where Tyler's room was, but he threw open a few doors and found him. He gathered the small boy in his arms and grabbed Julia's hand, dragging her behind him. He handed the boy off to Julia as he started his car and floored the gas, speeding towards the ER.

When they got there he didn't even bother parking the car, leaving it in the drive-thru and racing inside, Tyler in Julia's arms and right at his heels. They got to the front desk qucikly and Julia started crying.

"My son has an 105 degree fever and he's really fussy and his breathing is irregular and he needs a doctor, now." She croaked through her tears and nurses came flooding out of the doors, taking Tyler from her and speeding down the hallway.

Julia was left crying into Jamie's chest; he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair, "It's going to be okay," he mumbled into her ear and she looked up at him,

"Thank you." She said as her eyes spilled water and her paniced heart beat did not slow down. He rubbed her back in a circle,

"Are you Tyler's parents?" A young doctor asked the couple, and Julia answered,

"Yes."

Jamie felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach knot grew.

"Do either of you have a history of cardiac disease, we're pretty sure Tyler is just sick but we wanted to rule out any other afflictions." The doctor explained and Julia looked at Jamie,

"I don't" she looked expectantly at Jamie, whose words caught in his throat.

"My granddad and uncle have HCM," he said very quietly and he saw a quick flash of fear cross the doctor's face,

"We'll let you two know as soon as we know more. For now you two should stick close," the doctor instructed and Julia's grip on Jamie tightened. He did his best to lead her to a chair but he felt like the worst guy in the world. He hadn't known he'd gotten a girl as amazing as Julia pregnant, and when he finally met his kid he could've aquired the worst gene that the Scott men carried. Julia was crying into his shoulder and Jamie was trying not to break down.

"I am so sorry. If I had known..." he started, and Julia looked up at him through her matted hair,

"I didn't tell you," she interrupted him,

"But I shouldve remembered sleeping with someone as beautiful and as breathtaking as you, I should have checked to see how you were, or called you or," he was ranting now, he felt so much like Dan that it made him ill.

He paused before continuing, "My grandpa got his high school girlfriend pregnant and he left her alone and my uncle suffered for years and I never wanted my kids to feel like I didn't want them and I wanted to be like my dad and stick by the girl regardless of circumstances or how old I was and if I had known, god Julia, I swear I wouldn't have ran," he finished, his throat dry. There was no response because the loud clacking of the doctor's clipboard interrupted them,

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" It was a different doctor, Jamie didn't bother to correct her,

"Yes?" He responded, Julia clutched his side,

"Your son is absolutely fine, he seems to have a caught the flu that's been circling around. We still put in the tests for HCM but we doubt that was the cause, just an infants reaction to a pretty nasty strain of the flu. We'll get him some medicine and he'll be back to himself in no time." She told the worried parents, Jamie sighed audibly, and Julia let the breath she had been holding out. When the doctor walked away, Julia turned to Jamie,

"Im sorry you had to find out this way," she apologized and he smiled at her, he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Lucky for him, Julia grabbed his neck with her hands and kissed him deeply, he kissed her back immediately before releasing her from the liplock,

"Let's take our son home."

/Tree Hill/

Anna walked into the Baker household with a fake smile on her face. She wasn't really prepared to see her boyfriend's parents or their faces. But she was pleasantly surprised, Brooke greeted her with a hug and an inquisitive, "How has my son been treating you?"

Davis has emerged from his room when he heard the door open to his parent's home; he gave Anna a huge hug and kissed her cheek, his mom looking on with a smirk.

Julian went to tell Jude that the group was heading out, but he was suspicious of the loud music blaring from his bedroom. He knocked loudly; he had a vague idea of what was happening on the other side of the door and he didn't want to see it, he was already dealing with one baby daddy situation and he wasn't keen on seeing a second one in action. He opened the door and rolled his eyes, "please tell me you're using protection," he interrupted the couple and Lydia sprang off of Jude,

"I promise dad." Jude sighed and Lydia, flushed with embarasent, nodded along.

"If I get more than one grandkid in the next five years I'm going to kick your dumb ass," Julian jokes, sort of, with his son.

Jude laughed, "Don't sweat it dad."

"Julian!" Brooke called from the living room, and Julian glared and winked at Jude before shutting his door.

/Tree Hill w/ younger kids/

Daniel, Keith and Jason were shooting around on the River Court when Tracy showed up. The four were best friends, and amidst the constant buzz of Tree Hill they stuck together most of the time.

"Catch!" Daniel shouted as he hurled the ball at Tracy who caught it and threw it to Keith.

Keith finished with a layup and Jason whistled,

"Now that's what I call teamwork folks."

"Whats going on in that head of yours Tracy Adams?" Jason asked a few minutes later, as the other guys played one on one. He had noticed Tracy was being unusually quiet.

"I think my mom's pregnant," she said, Jason laughed, before realizing that she was serious,

"God is something in the water around here?" He said jokingly and a smiled cracked on her face,

"Ask Alex Adamsssss" she emphasized the s's like she'd heard her dad doing the night before, the overtly cute display of affection by her parents had come after her mom had emerged from the bathroom and shoved something in Chase's hand.

"Oh god you heard them?" Jason grimaced and Tracy groaned,

"Yes! I get it mom! You have sex with dad constantly but pleaseeee close the door!" She whined and Jason put his hand on her shoulder,

"Hey at least little Adams can be friends with Daniel's ninth sibling." He again laughed and Tracy rested her head on his shoulder,

"At least Nathan and Haley tell Lyds before their date nights so she can get Daniel and Claire out," Tray lamented and Jason smiled at her,

"You're gonna be a freshman next year, gonna have to tell people it's not your baby," He pointed out and Tracy smacked him,

"I am thirteen for christs sake Jason," and he pulled her up,

"Come on older sistaa Adams, let's go play some basketball," and Tracy gave in, being dragged back onto the court.

/Adams Household/

"Chaseeeeee" Alex called out, and Chase came into the bedroom, a towel tied around his waist, his 38 year old self hadnt changed much from his 25 year old self, the same guy who's managed to knock up THE Alex Dupre. Twice. He was really excited, he knew she was too, and he also knew she was worried. She was 35 now, which he insisted wouldnt be a problem when it came to having a healthy baby. She had admitted that it wasnt having the baby she was worries about, but getting her trim figure back.

"I'll love ya whether you're fat or skinny," he annouced, repeating what he had said the night before, and she laughed.

"I know that. I was gonna say," she paused for effect, "our daughter is out playing with her friends and I want you inside of me now."

Chase basically jumped into bed with his wife and she shrieked in joy as he placed kisses all over her body.

"AGAIN?!" A loud shout interrupted the couple's joyous sex,

"Oh my god." Alex covered herself in a sheet as the footsteps approached,

"Look I'm hyped about this kid too but please, I dont know, put a sock on the door or something," their exasperated teenage daughter scolded them before closing her door loudly.

"At least she knows?" Chase said and Alex glared at him, but broke into a wide grin as he wrapped her up in his arms.


End file.
